


Braiding Strands

by Awwjeezitsamy, JohnImNotGayWatson



Series: A Thread With A Thousand Ties [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Children, First Dance, First Kiss, Hair-pulling, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mystrade fluff, Sherlock's Hair, Texting, True Love's Kiss, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwjeezitsamy/pseuds/Awwjeezitsamy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnImNotGayWatson/pseuds/JohnImNotGayWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is marrying the love of his life, Greg Lestrade... But Sherlock can't help but piss him off the night before. So he's been sat away from John, on the table with all the other children. Will Sherlock's innocence show John what he really wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braiding Strands

I'm bored! -SH

 

Get off of your phone, we are at a wedding! -JW

 

How is that important? -SH

 

Because it's your brother's wedding, Sherlock. Have some respect. -JW

 

No, he moved me to the table with all the children, why should I care about his stupid wedding? -SH

 

Well, for one, because you are a child. It's your fault you insulted him, or he wouldn't have seated you there. -JW

 

Is it not bad enough that Lestrade now thinks we are brothers? -SH  
I can not deal with this, John. -SH

 

Because you are brothers-in-law, so technically you are. And yes you can, and you will. -JW

 

I won't, if I am forced to listen to another terrible anecdote about how I brought them together, I will scream. -SH

 

It's not going to be much longer, shut up. -JW

 

We've only just sat down! We now have to endure the speeches, which, by the way, I did not prepare. -SH

 

I did it for you, check your pocket. -JW

 

John, this is poor, why would I say that I love Mycroft? And who's Greg? I don't remember him being invited. -sh

 

Greg. The Greg that your brother is marrying. -JW

 

You mean Gavin Lestrade? -SH

 

Greg, his name is Greg! -JW

 

Fine! If you insist! Oh god, who was that awful woman that pinched my cheek? -SH

 

That was Greg's mother, Sherlock, stop deleting faces! You've already met her twice before. -JW

 

As I remember, those two encounters were quite enough. You know me John, I'm usually a delight to talk to, but that was too much. Boundaries, John! People need them. -SH

 

I don't know how it entered your head that you're a delight to talk to, because people should be screaming and running the opposite way from you. -JW

 

That's charming! I'm always nice to you. -SH

 

Has Mrs. Hudson been telling you lies to help your self esteem again? Talking to you is like being hit on the head with bricks. -JW

 

Had I have realised you were so sensitive I may not have bothered asking you along to that crime scene! I must say your moods often resemble that of a woman in the middle of her monthly hormone peek. -SH

 

Says the man who throws tantrums that last for days because I moved one little experiment beaker 3 inches because I needed to set my tea cup down. -JW

 

I do not throw "tantrums" I merely do not like to have my experiment touched, as I care for your safety. -SH  
Well, I mean, I like to have it all in order. -SH

 

I think tantrum well suits you. You slammed everything that had a door attached, put a head on my chair, lost my place in my book, dumped out all of my shampoo, and hacked into my blog. -JW

 

That was a cheap imitation of shampoo... I regret nothing. -SH

 

You regretted it well after when I messed up your sock index. -JW

 

That was not remotely funny. What kind of man does that to another, it's emasculating! -SH

 

Oh, It was extremely funny and worth it. -JW

 

No, just no, John. Now are you going to come and save me. I can't ballroom dance with another little girl standing on my feet, I am so bored! -SH

 

Why would I save you? It's cute! They love it because you're so tall. -JW

 

It isn't cute, I look stupid. -SH

 

All the bystanders seem to disagree. I disagree. -JW

 

Well,what do you think? -SH

 

I think that if you really want me to help you, You owe me something. -JW

 

I owe you nothing, I shall give you nothing. Am I braiding this childs hair correctly? -SH

 

How the hell did you learn to braid like that? -JW

 

Um, a case? -SH

 

Liar. Jesus that dance with Greg's mother went extremely slow. She's got some wandering hands. -JW

 

Lucky woman... Fine, I learnt to do it a few months ago, Molly's younger sister had to stay at the morgue and she wanted me to braid her hair, I used youtube. Happy? -SH

 

Guys won't quit asking me to dance and neither will women. Leave it to you to braid a girls hair. -JW

 

Her original braid was loose, I was only doing the right thing, but now they all want it done. -SH

 

Wait a minute, you asked her to let you braid her hair? Who are you, and what have you done with my Sherlock? -JW

 

I enjoy having something to focus on, it calms me. I'll do yours if you wish? -SH

 

Army style haircut, remember? -JW

 

I think I could make something work. This girls name is Jessica, she said she loves me, are the hugs necessary? -SH

 

Tell her I said you're taken. -JW

 

Am I? -SH

 

You are now. -JW

 

By who, may I ask? -SH 

 

Your work, according to you. -JW

 

What about according to you? -SH

 

What about me? It's your relationship, no matter how weird that may be. -JW

 

You said according to me, which suggests you hold a different opinion. -SH

 

Since when does my opinion matter to you? That little girl off to the side wants her hair braided but doesn't want to ask. -JW

 

This one? -SH  
And because, I value your opinion. -SH

 

Yes, and the one behind her mother. No you don't, you liar. -JW

 

How's it looking? I do value your opinion. In fact, your opinion is the only one I do value. -SH

 

Looking fantastic. And I am so touched. See this invisible tear on my face? It's all for you. -JW

 

See me, flipping you off invisibly, it's all for you. -SH

 

Shut up and braid, schoolgirl. -JW

 

Don't be rude, I've worked hard at this, see how it goes in a swirl pattern? -SH

 

I'm not being rude, I'm being honest. Mycroft here agrees with me. He says hello. -JW

 

Tell him I said piss off, I know what he's doing. -SH

 

And What's that? -JW

 

Meddle in our relationship. -SH

 

There is no relationship to meddle in, he says. -JW

 

Exactly! TELL.HIM.TO.PISS.OFF. -SH

 

No I don't think I will, He's quite good company once you get used to him. Greg agrees also. -JW

 

What does Greg know? I swear to god, if Mycroft told him, their marriage will end sooner than firefly! -SH

 

Hey, that was harsh, I'm still not over the cancellation. Well, they're hinting around something but I'm trying to ignore them. -JW

 

I know, John dear, I apologise, I realise it was a hard time for you. But tell me what they're saying. Do tell Greg to stoplicking my brother's tonsils, It's off putting. -SH

 

He said to shut up and he'll do what he wants. Both of them said that they are talking to me and not you. -JW

 

But you are talking to me! So tell me what they have said! -SH  
Tell Mycroft, however much he grabs at Lestrade's arse, I will not care. -SH

 

Something about us, I can't be bothered to listen. -JW

 

No, listen, what are they saying? -SH

 

Something about hoping for another wedding soon. And that your mother can't wait for you to get married. -JW

 

WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO BE MARRYING? -SH

 

Don't quit braiding her hair! I don't know, but they keep bringing up both of our names together whenever they can. -JW

 

I knew it. Did he mention the letter I wrote? -SH

 

Mycroft said something about having a letter with him, I suppose that's what you're talking about? -JW

 

No, it's a letter I wrote. -SH

 

He said you really should keep the flat locked and keep certain letters on oneself at all times. Does that mean anything to you? -JW

 

Tell him if he reads that letter to you I', telling Mummy about her church friends that he "dealt with" -SH

 

I'm going to read it. -JW

 

No, John, please don't. I beg of you. -SH

 

Why is it that bad? -JW

 

It's embarrassing, and I'm not ready. So tell me, John, what do you think of my handy work? -SH

 

It looks fantastic, and you've gained more test dolls, look behind you. I didn't realize how many girls were here. Let me read it. Mycroft insists. -JW

 

NO! I'll tell you what it says if you promise not to read it! This one appears to be a young boy? -SH

 

Mycroft gave me the letter. Well, braid his hair. -JW

 

I am! Don't read it, I'll tell you. -SH

 

You said you weren't ready, you won't let me read it, but you said you'd tell me. Why not let me read it? -JW

 

I just don't want you to get freaked out by it. A few months ago, before you and Mary split up, I was having a hard time dealing with it. So I wrote that letter to tell you how I felt. I obviously never gave you it. Do you think I should do one braid or two in her hair? -SH

 

Go for a single wrap around french braid. Way to bring up a full of mistakes marriage. -JW

 

I'm on it! It's concerning that you focused on that part! -SH

 

I knew you were having a hard time with it, I just didn't know how to bring it up cause every attempt at it before always got brushed off and the silent treatment for a   
week! -JW

 

You always started by asking me how I was, how tedious of you! If you began with "kiss me, Sherlock" I may have listened. -SH

 

Fine then. Kiss me, Sherlock. Happy? -JW

 

I think that would be somewhat inappropriate considering I have my hands on the head of a five year old girl, and you wouldn't want to kiss me. -SH

 

And why wouldn't I? -JW

 

I'm a man. -SH

 

Since when does that matter? -JW

 

Since you were heterosexual. -SH

 

Key word: Were. -JW

 

I feel like I'm missing the point you're trying to make. -SH

 

I'm going to read the letter. -JW

 

Fine, just don't hate me afterwards. -SH

 

Wouldn't dream of it. -JW 

 

The girl that walked over here told me my boyfriend said he loves me. -SH

 

That would be me. Hello. -JW

 

My boyfriend? -SH

 

I read the letter. -JW

 

And you're my boyfriend now? -SH

 

Unless you don't want me to be. Which, frankly, this letter says different. Just saying. -JW

 

No, no, I definitely want that. Stop grinning at me, I can't be seen blushing in public. -SH

 

The girl said that I look dishy. Wonder who said that? Deduce it for me. She also said that you owe her more braids for playing messenger. -JW

 

Is that all the only thing she said? I'm not finishing her hair if she didn't give the full message... Before you say anything, it is perfectly acceptable to hold a grudge against a child. -SH

 

She also said something about you marrying someone. Who are you planning on marrying? Let me guess, the one talking to Greg? He looks dashing. And you will finish her hair. -JW

 

No, I'm not going to marry Anderson, and he does not look dashing, those lapels are frightfully bright!... I will not finish her hair until she finishes my message. -SH

 

That's Anderson? Whoops, he looks different from behind. -JW 

 

He looks awful from every angle. -SH

 

She said she wants to dance, I'll dance with her. Why would you want me to dance with her? -JW

 

Why did I even bother asking the child, I will not finish her hair now! I told he to tell you that I love you too, and will you dance with me? -SH

 

You'll finish her hair or no dancing. -JW

 

Fine! If that's absolutely necessary. But you have to send sweets texts for me to read! -SH

 

You're blushing so red, I can see you from all the way over here. -JW

 

Don't look at me, I look ridiculous! She now wants to braid my hair! -SH

 

Look out, here come 5 more wanting to join in. It's so adorable! Everyone has stopped to stare. -JW

 

How can six children all find a way to grab at my hair at once? I look utterly stupid. -SH

 

I don't see how they're not having trouble braiding hair that curly. -JW

 

My hair is a beautiful thing,it must be loved and nurtured, not clawed at by sticky fingers! -SH  
I DON'T THINK THE SPARKLY HAIR GRIPS ARE AT ALL NEEDED. -SH

 

Alright, I'm coming to your rescue! -JW

 

You'll dance with me now then? -SH

 

As long as you keep the braids in. -JW

 

But, John!!! -SH

 

Keep them in! You look dishy. -JW

 

I do not, I look stupid. Then there's you, who looks completely gorgeous and undeniably sexy, I can't keep them in. -SH

 

Wipe the scowl off of your face, You look friendly with them in! -JW

 

I'm not friendly, John, hence why I don't walk round with pink glitter grips in my hair! -SH

 

I'm definitely taking you to meet my mother with them in. -JW

 

You get one dance, just one, then I'm taking the out. -SH

 

A wish come true. -JW

 

Come over here then? -SH

 

"Care to dance?" John said as he walked towards a glittery Sherlock.

"I thought you'd never ask." Sherlock winked and stood, taking John's hand in his "It took you long enough to come and talk to me."

"Really loving the braids, they suit your eyes." John said, trying to hold back laughter as he led Sherlock towards the dance floor. "Who's leading?"

"I think we both know I should." As Sherlock spoke, John's finger wound it's way in to the mess of curls and braids, slowly pulling out a pink grip.

"Hmm...I'd be more intimidated if you didn't have these in your hair. " John said, playing with the curl that the grip held.

Sherlock gently grazed one finger across John's cheeks, and leaned into his ear. "You're blushing" he whispered softly. John shivered at Sherlock's voice. 

"Keep it up and we'll have to leave soon" John said tugging a bit on the curl.

"Pull my hair like that and we won't make it out the door." The combination of his words and the hot breath on his neck made John's spine tingle.

"As soon as this dance is over, we're leaving. You're leading." John said, trying to contain himself, but failing.

"I love you John Watson." Sherlock brushed his nose against John's and pressed their lips together.

"I know you do, love." John said as he heard a few whistles behind them. Still in the kiss, John flipped them off in the general direction of the voices.

"It's my brother's wedding, have some respect." Sherlock grinned into the kiss, a series of wolf whistles followed "I imagine the entirety of Scotland Yard now has this image stored on their phones." Sherlock pushed a series of soft kissed on John's lips

"Since when does Sherlock Holmes care about respect? Practically unheard of." John said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. John casually trailed his hands down Sherlock's sides and starts to tickle him. 

Sherlock beamed and nestled into John's neck. "I love this song." he said as 'December 1963' played faintly in the background.

"I know, love. I slipped the DJ 50 quid to play it." John said, chuckling at how Sherlock had to crouch. 

Sherlock put his index knuckle under John's chin, raising him to his tiptoes, he kissed John for what seemed like the first time and the last time rolled into one, when they broke away they were flustered, eyes dilated and unfocused. "So." Sherlock spoke through the flush that rose on his cheeks."Shall we?"

"Lead the way, Love" John said breathlessly, realizing that the song had been over for a couple of minutes. Sherlock caught his breath, grinning down at John, they stepped in time, slowly, to the unrecognisable song, that didn't matter any more, they were together. Sherlock spoke quietly, never breaking John's eye line.

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> CHALLENGE TIME! We begin each fic with a prompt that we think of at all sorts of random times for example, the prompt for this fic was "They're at Mycroft and John's wedding and Sherlock had to sit at a separate table from John"  
> Our list of prompts is forever growing, but here is your challenge: Give us a prompt! Use your imagination, we'll write the best one! Good luck.
> 
> Of course!  
> Awwjeezitsamy -SH  
> JohnImNotGayWatson -JW


End file.
